The Rose
by Wyntr Bones
Summary: Sherlock Gender bender
1. Chapter 1

**"Dear God. What is it like in your funny little brains? It must be so boring."** Alex heard from behind him and he couldn't help but to smile at the comment.

Once upon a time, there were two girls, Sheridan and Jen, and a boy, Alex. Sheridan was very attractive, super intelligent and tall. She had curly raven black hair and sharp cheekbones. Jen was very loyal and short. She had long brown-blonde hair. Alex was very attractive, super intelligent and slightly taller than Sheridan. He had short bright red hair.

One day, Jen had been walking in the park when she bumped into Alex. They were colleagues when they were students at St. Bart's Hospital. They had gotten coffee and Jen told him that she had wanted to move. Alex said he knew of someone in a similar situation. So, they went to St. Bart's and Alex introduced Jen to Sheridan.

Except, he did not. He did not really introduce them. Sheridan knew who Jen was. Somehow, Sheridan knew everything about Jen. Sheridan knew which war Jen had served in and that Jen had been injured. Sheridan had said Jen's limp was psychosomatic, so Sheridan did not get everything right but Sheridan even knew why Jen was there, despite the fact that Alex had not told Sheridan anything.**"The name is Sheridan Holmes. The address is 221B Baker Street. Good evening."** and with that Sheridan had left.

The next day, Sheridan and Alex had met Jen at the address Sheridan had given her. As Alex was giving Jen the tour, Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade had paid Sheridan a visit. DI Lestrade had told Sheridan all info on the sixth suicide.

"Are you coming, Sheridan?" Greg had asked her.

"Of course, I will. You need me." Sheridan had answered, before saying to her flatmates, "Jen, Alex, the game is on!" So, Jen and the Baker Street Freaks were off to solve a murder!

Sheridan, Alex and Jen were investigating a recent murder by the infamous Angel of Sorrow. The victims' deaths were all made to look like a suicide, but Sheridan and Alex knew otherwise due to the single orange rose that the Angel leaves with each one.

After they had examined the scene, Sheridan and Alex ran off on their own, as usual. So now, Jen had to deal with Sargent Donovan and her insults about her two best friends.

Several hours later, in a flat on Baker Street, Jen walked through the door of 221B and was greeted by a strange site. Alex was lying on the sofa, twirling the rose he took from the crime scene, trying to find a connection between the victims. Sheridan was standing at the window overlooking Baker Street. Neither of them noticed Jen had returned until she grabbed the rose from Alex, for which he smacked her.

"Does Lestrade know you have this?" Jen asked him, still frustrated that he and Sheridan head run off, again.

"No." Alex stated, as if it were obvious.

"So, you stole the evidence!"

"Yes, Jen, he did. Now, stop talking. We are trying to think and you're being annoying."

"But he-, " was all Jen could say as Alex interrupted her.

"Shush!" Alex told her as he took the rose back before walking to where Sheridan stood, handing her the mysterious flower.

**It is part of the game is it not, Sheri.** He did not mean it as a question. Sheridan glanced at Jen, then at Alex. The obvious sadness in her eyes held the words that he had dreaded.

**Yes, Alex. It is.**

Jen looked between the two sociopaths with a very annoyed expression on her face, clearly noticing the silent conversation they were having. "Will someone please tell me what is going on and what does a flower have to do with the killer?"

"This rose is _her_ signature, Jen. It's how she tells me that the murders are not being done by a copy cat killer. This is her way of saying that after everything I have done to try to make it up to her, she still hasn't forgiven me."

"Wait, who? Sheridan, what are you talking about?"

"Her sister, Jen, that is what." Alex stated simply.

Jen looked at him as if he were completely insane, although he is. Alex didn't notice. "_Her sister_?" she said, turning to look at Sheridan. "You have a sister?! Do you have any other siblings I should know about, just in case they might want to kill me or Alex?"

"No, but there are some things you should know about Ginny, though." Sheridan replied sadly.

**_Ginevra Holmes had been a very troubled child. She would always have her nose in her sketchbook and she would never try to make any friends. _**

**_At age eight, Ginny met a boy named James and he loved to draw, just like she did. James was eleven at the time. One day, another kid named Carl Powers had insulted Ginny's drawings and had ripped up some of James's drawings, telling them they would never be artists. They had stopped him laughing, and killed him. Everyone had thought it had been a tragic swimming accident but the criminal duo had put a virtually undetectable poison into Carl's eczema medicine. No one had seen the orange rose floating in the pool. Ginny had given it to Carl's body. _**

**_In the year after, James had disappeared and Ginny had killed six other people, leaving an orange rose with each one. _**

**_When Sheridan had found out Ginny was a psychopathic murderer, she had stopped talking to her sister completely. She had pretended that Ginny did not exist. Since then, Ginny had killed seven people at a time, took a break for two years, and then killed seven more._**

Three days later, Sheridan and Alex had finally found the murderer! Ginevra Holmes-Moriarty, or 'Giniarty' as the Scotland Yard called her. She was the twin sister of Sheridan and she had been killing people with the help of James Moriarty, Sheridan's worst enemy. Ginevra would not be killing anyone for a very long time. The case had been solved!

Or so they thought.


	2. Author's Note

**HELLO READERS! I apologise for the complete lack of updates and stuff, I'm just going through a super tough part of my life right now and I have a really bad case of writer's block. I will try my best to squeeze something out of my brain for you! Love you guys, BYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
